Vampires and Werewolves
by qwerty91
Summary: Vanille makes up a game that she wants the Fabula Nova Crystallis crew to play with her. How does she convince them? Well with her amazing charm of course! Contains some language but other than that... should be safe on a T rating. Major OOCness


**Hi guys! Just a random thing that I, for some reason, decided to write! Hope you enjoy and please click that little button at the bottom of the page… I hear that it gives you money. Honest.**

"No way! Forget it!"  
"Aw don't be such a spoil sport!"  
Noctis tried to dodge around Vanille but only succeeded in getting a small girl with pig tails latched onto his arm.  
"I am not being a goddamn vampire in your little game!"  
"But being a werewolf doesn't suit you!"  
Noctis stopped trying to shake her off long enough to give her a look of disbelief. "I don't want to be a werewolf either! I am not playing chase!"  
Vanille sighed in exasperation. "It's called 'vampires and werewolves', silly!"  
"I don't give a damn what its called! I refuse to dress up as a fucking vampire!"  
Vanille stuck out her bottom lip in a sulk. "I'll tell Lightning!"  
"So!?"  
"She'll be mad at you!"  
"And!?"  
"She'll give you the silent treatment... And a boot up your ass."  
Noctis paused, looking thoughtful. She had a point, as annoying as the fact that she was right was.  
Laris (shotgun guy) held back a laugh. "Look on the bright side dude. You won't need to go to too much trouble for the costume will you?"  
"And why is that...?" His eyes narrowed.  
"Because you look like a vampire anyway."  
"You're saying I look dead?"  
"Well... You don't look as dead as some people...."  
There was a long silence before Noctis spoke again. "And im guessing that these people are dead?" Another long silence. "Right. I see." He turned to Vanille. "If I do this then Laris has to be a werewolf."  
"Why do I have to be on the other team!?" Laris moaned in protest.  
"Because that way I get to kick your ass."  
"Oh."

. . .

"A werewolf?"  
"Yeah it will be fun!"  
Lightning could think of a hundred things which would be more fun. Top of the list was removing her eyes with a spoon. Instead of telling Vanille that she would rather perform eye surgery on herself with some cutlery she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Lets get this straight. You want ME to dress up as a dog-"  
"- a werewolf actually"  
"Whatever. You want me to dress up as a dog and run around fighting people dressed as vampires..."  
Vanille had a thoughtful look on her face and then grinned. "Yep. Pretty much."  
Lightning shook her head vigorously. "No chance. Absolutely none. Vanille, why did you even ask me? You know I would never do anything so stupid!..." she glared at Vanille suspiciosly "Why did you ask me?"  
"Well it's up to you..."  
She turned to walk out but then stopped at the door. She turned, a wicked grin on her face. "did I mention that Noctis is going to be playing?"  
Lightning raised one eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yep!"  
Lightning smiled slyly. "And what 'team' is he going to be on?"  
"The vampires...naturally."  
"Sign me up for the werewolves."

* * *

"Snnnnooooowwwww.....?"  
"What's up Vanny?"  
"Dress up as a werewolf for me..."  
"What!?"  
Vanille fluttered her eyes and attempted to give him her sweetest smile. "Pleeeeaaasssseeeee?"  
"What the hell for!?"  
"For a game i'm playing. Noctis and Lightning are playing too!"  
Snow burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face.  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"I'm not! It's true. Noctis agreed to because he said....erm... He likes to dress up as a vampire 'cus it makes him feel sexy. And Lightning agreed because... She... Erm... Wants to see... Noctis dressed as a vampire!"  
Snow wiped his eyes. "Lightning agreed to dress up as a dog because she wants to se Noctis dressed up as a vampire?"  
"Yeah! Also she said she likes to run around in the dark, naked and covered in fur! And its a werewolf not a dog!!"  
"Well those two may have finally cracked but I am DEFINITELY not going to!"  
"Oh go on Snow! You would make a great werewolf!"  
"N-O spells no!"  
"Y-O-U A-R-E A M-I-S-E-R-A-B-L-E G-I-T spells you smell."  
Snow frowned. "No it doesn't... Does it?"  
"If you don't do it you'll make me cry."  
"Oh sure. Like that's gonna work! That hasn't worked on me since....."  
"Yesterday?" suggested Vanille.  
"When was that!? It didn't work on me yesterday!"  
"I wanted ice cream... I cried. You gave it me."  
"I was giving it to you anyway..." Snow mumbled.  
"What about the day before? When I wanted a piggy back?"  
There was silence.  
"And the day before when-"  
"OK! You made your point!"  
"So you'll do it!?" grinned Vanille.  
"No! Im not making a complete tit out of myself!"  
Her lip began to tremble and her eyes started to water.  
"It isn't going to work..." Snow said hesitantly, his jaw clenched.  
She sniffed, rubbed her eyes and her chest started to heave as though she were holding back tears.  
"It. Won't. Work....."  
A small gasp escaped her lips and she hung her head, holding her head in her hands.  
"Ok I'll do it! For fucks sake I'll do it!"

* * *

"So...."  
Laris looked up and grinned upon seeing Vanille.  
"Hey sweet cheeks!" he winked.  
My god. Did he honestly just call me sweet cheeks!?  
"Hi Laris. Whatcha doing?"  
"Just trying to fix this engine part for Noctis' bike."  
She sat down on the seat across the table from him and leant forward to take the engine part from him.  
As she looked at it he stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open as he did so.

30 seconds later she handed it back to him dazzling him with the best smile she could muster.  
"Wow. You're pretty skilled with your hands!" He froze in horror upon realising what he had just said. "Oh god... I mean... I didn't mean-!"  
"It's ok. I know Exactly what you mean." She smiled again.  
She leaned closer to him so that they were only inches apart and spoke very softly. "So... Do you want to play that game that Noctis agreed to?"  
Laris gulped, reminding himself to breathe. "Well. Ah. I... Um... Not really. Y'know it... Im a bit too... Got stuff to do... Sorta."  
Vanille leant back, desperately trying not to laugh at the disappointed look on Laris' face. "That's ok."  
"Erm... Really?"  
"Yeah sure. I realise that some guys don't like to do the same sort of stuff that I do."  
"Wait! I mean... Its not that I don't like to do stuff with you! Oh shit I didn't mean with you as in... Y'know..."  
"Yeah... I know," she said, not knowing what he was getting at at all. She winked feeling a bit guilty but loving every second of it.  
Laris held back a groan. A couple of brain cells died. "Not that I wouldn't want to- oh shit! Fuck! I didn't mean that!" He went to stand up and escape before his big fat mouth got him into any more of this mess but Vanile grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"  
"Y'know.... Places to meet, people to be... I meant that the other way around."  
Vanille laughed and said "You are so funny."  
Can I get away with a fluttering of the eyelids? She wondered.  
She tried it anyway and was please to see Laris look as though he was about to faint.  
"Anyway. I had better get going. I'll see you around ok?"  
Laris looked like he was having an internal struggle. "Wait!" he cried out, "Y'know I actually mixed up the days. I am free tonight after all!"  
"Oh really?" Vanille asked, pretending to be surprised. "So are you going to come and... Play?"  
"Eh yeah! Sure. Should be fun!"  
He fidgeted for a second while Vanille stood expectantly.  
"erm... So ah... Whatyoudoinafter?"  
"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that."  
Laris turned beet red. "I uh... Was just wondering whether... Y'know... What... Do you have any plans afterwards?"  
Vanille smiled. "No. I don't have any other plans."  
"Ah... Cool. So-"  
"Are you going to ask me out or not?"  
Laris froze in horror. Then started spluttering. "What!? No! I mean yes! Yes! No!"  
"Yes or no?"  
"Erm... Yes?"  
Vanille walked back into the room and stopped in front of him. "I'll get back to you on that request." 8o sooner had she walked out that Quinn walked in.  
"Its a doorway, Laris. No need to stare at it."  
".....I just asked Vanille out on a date...."  
"Oh. Well done. You want a medal?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm guessing she said yes?"  
Laris looked at him in shock. "Of course she... Yeah... She... Did. She was a bit flustered bless her. Must have been intimidated by my cool manner..."  
Quinn just stood there, arms hanging by his sides, shaking his head. "You tit."

* * *

"Fang!"  
"Hey baby what's up?"  
"Just wanted to know whether you felt like dressing up as a vampire tonight?"  
Fang grinned. "You want me to dress up as a vampire?"  
Vanille sighed. "C'mon it will be cool. I m-"  
"Alright already! You don't have to twist my arm behind my back!"  
Vanille looked confused. "But I didn't..."  
"I know that. But if anyone asks then the story is that it took a lot of persuading, ok?"  
They both laughed. "Ok then. I'll tell them that."

* * *

"You cannot be serious."  
"Sure I am."  
Favisor and Quinn laughed. "No chance."  
"C'mon!"  
They pretended to think about it for all of about 5 seconds - "ahh..... No."  
"Ok I'll do you a deal."  
They instantly became suspicious. The last deal they had made with Vanille had resulted with a pool table snapped in half. Apparently pool tables did not resist firaga spells. And apparently you should ask Vanille what she wants a pool table for BEFORE you lend it her.  
"You play my game and I'll tell you a secret."  
They laughed again. "Newsflash babe. We're guys. Without being rude we couldn't give a flyin fuck about 'secrets'" they laughed again.  
Vanille pouted and then grinned evilly. "Ok. How about this? You play my game or I tell Noctis about those fake plates on the car."

"So when is this game?"

* * *

"How did you guys get roped into this?" Snow gloomily asked Favisor and Quinn as they sloped their way toward the rest of them who had assembled under the big oak tree.

Vanille had provided the costumes...

Snow stood in what looked like a furry waistcoat as it was so small. He had something similar to a dead squirrel perched on his head. It looked like that anyway.

Favisor and Quinn were slouched against the tree feeling sorry for themselves. They were both wearing a tux. Apparently that was fashionable for vampires. According to Vanille anyway!

Laris was stood near to Fang. He kept patting his hair and glancing around. Occasionally he looked at his watch.

Lightning was leaning against the tree looking at Laris with a bemused expression. She was also sporting a dead squirrel lookalike on her head.

Noctis was leaning on the opposite side of the tree as Lightning. His head was leant forward and his eyes were closed. He was asleep. Unsurprisingly.

In the centre of all this stood Fang, positively beaming. She had... Modified the outfit. For some reason she had covered herself in glitter.

"Ok I have got to ask. What the hell have you got glitter all over yourself for?" Snow asked.

Fang looked at him, surprised. "That's what vampires' skin is like!"

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Erm... No it isnt"

"Of course it is! Have you never read that book? Damn what's it called? The one with the sparkly guy and the paedophile werewolf!"

The blank look on Snow's face spoke volumes. "Don't think I read that one..." He proceeded to slowly back away.

"Cmon. How much longer are we going to have to wait!?" Laris whined, patting his hair.

"Yeah," mumbled Noctis, "how much longer until I get to kick your ass?"

Lightning wandered past Noctis, fighting a smile. "About the same amount of time before I get to kick yours..."

Noctis laughed. "Tough talk for someone with a dead squirrel on their head."

Lightning turned back around and walked up to him. She put her face within inches of his and kept it there until he started to get uncomfortable and tried to back away. Unfortunately he had forgotten there was a huge tree behind him and ended up banging his head.

"Ah fuck!"

Lightning just laughed and kept walking.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up to see Vanille dressed in... Her ordinary clothes?  
"Vanille? What are you-?"

"Say cheese!" she laughed, raising a camera.

"OH SH-!"  
FLASH.

The flash was followed by Vanille laughing madly and running off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once she was gone there was a silence.  
Finally Lightning spoke. "Thats going to be part of the new trailer..."

Silence again.

Noctis stood upright. "Well I think we're ok guys," he said talking to Favisor, Quinn and Laris, "the chances of us being included in a new trailer are pretty low thanks to Square Enix!"

He was handed a piece of paper by Snow.

"New information on VersusXIII is going to be announced in January!? Possibly a trailer? Oh fuck."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
